Vision of a Sugar Plum
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Ben has none of the Christmas spirit, his friends try to help him. When Ben still has no spirit, a little Christmas magic comes his way.


**Here is a Christmas collaboration between Redbat132 and myself! Enjoy and Merry Christmas! :)**

 **The songs in this story are inspired by the talented violinist Lindsey Stirling and singer Mariah Carey.**

* * *

"I can't believe it's almost here!"

Dana the Ectonurite was flying all over inside the Grant Mansion, squealing with excitement to see her home covered in Christmas decorations. And how could she not? It was her first ever real Christmas holiday to celebrate with all her friends and family.

Her older stepsisters, Rachel and Sasha, have been telling her all the different types of fun and traditions of the spirit of the holiday season.

Times where families get together, make delicious feasts and treats, spread joy, decorate their homes from inside and out, singing songs, and warming around the fire to tell different holiday stories. There's also getting presents near the Christmas tree after Santa Claus makes his long journey around the world.

Around her little flight, she heard someone playing the violin that made her stop slowly. To Dana, it was the most elegant and beautiful sound she had ever heard. The music was so entrancing, that it made Dana close her eyes, shift into her human form, and dance towards where it was coming from.

She then began her someone sing.

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_

 _You really are a heel_

 _You're as cuddly as a cactus_

 _You're as charming as an eel_

 _Mr. Grinch_

 _You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel_

Dana continued leaping and twirling around to the beat of whoever was playing the violin and singing while following the source. She was on her tippy toes to keep balance and watched where she was going.

 _You're a monster, Mr. Grinch_

 _Your heart's an empty hole_

 _Your brain is full of spiders_

 _You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch_

It didn't take long for the alien shapeshifter to see a door opened to reveal someone's shadow with a violin that continued playing the same beautiful notes. Dana recognized the shadow and voice to belong to a teen girl. Curious, Dana peaked her head to see someone she didn't think it would be in playing and singing.

From the center of the ballroom, the violinist and singer was none other than Macy Monroe, the Street Fighting Teen that goes by Black Rebel.

Dana was utterly surprised, still staring at the Brunette whom was now dancing to the beat of her own music. She would have never taken Macy to be so graceful in such an elegant way.

 _You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch_

 _You have termites in your smile_

 _You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile_

 _Mr Grinch_

 _Now, given the choice between the two of you_

 _I'd take the seasick crocodile!_

 _Seasick crocodile!_

 _The words that best describe you_

 _Are Stink, Stank, Stunk!_

 _No, no, no!_

 _Stink, Stank, Stunk!_

 _Ohhhh, Mr. Grinch_

 _Mr. Grinch!_

Macy chuckled in the end before completing the song with a few stringed noted that weaved through her fingers.

Once the music was done, Dana immediately applauded at Macy's amazing performance that caused the Brunette to jump and turn in a battle stance with her violin bow wielded like a sword.

"Dana?! What the-? How long have you been standing there?" Macy blurted out in surprise.

"Long enough to know that you're so talented! I had no idea you play the violin, dance, and sing simultaneously so beautifully!" Dana fawned while twirling around.

Macy just blushed and hid her instrument behind her back. "Well, I don't like to admit nor brag about that. Please, don't tell anyone."

"Why? You're amazing!" Dana asked in confusion.

"It's just not quite me. I'm more hard edge and play the guitar that matches my rocking personality. Even if the violin was the first instrument I played," Macy explained. "I just don't feel ready to show everyone this side of me just yet. Do you understand?"

Before Dana could answer, the two girls heard the door opened and slammed closed very hard. Curious, Macy and Dana decided to check it out.

Once leaving the room, they saw Ben Tennyson marching into his Grant Mansion bedroom in anger before slamming it behind him with a few of the residents looking concerned.

"What's wrong with Ben? Is he okay?" Dana asked in worry.

"Ben just came back from another Plumber infiltration mission that did not go well for him," Frankenstrike explained.

"And that's not all," said Ghostfreak. "His mother, Sandra, was hospitalized after her leg got broken by a rowdy mob of Christmas shoppers when she had to pick up last minute gifts. Ben's father, Carl, insisted Ben should spend Christmas with us while he stays with Sandra. But Ben has been anything but happy all day..." he said, sadly.

"We tried cheering him up as soon as Rook gave use the heads-up, but nothing seems to work," Snare-oh added.

"Not even Sasha's cookies turned Ben's mood around, and he always loves her cookies!" Rachel replied.

Dana and Macy just gasped in shock. If Ben was that depressed in not having cookies made by Sasha, then nothing else would help get over his funk.

"There's got to be something we could do to help him," Dana replied, looking at the door in deep concern.

"Best we could do is give Ben some space and let him blow off some steam," Frankenstrike suggested.

As the aliens left, Dana continued looking at the door and debated on whether to knock or not.

"Dana, what are you doing? I thought we were going to leave Ben alone," Macy replied.

"I know, but I just think he needs some comfort," Dana said, before gently knocking at the door. "Ben? It's me, Dana. May I please come in?"

"Go away! I don't want any pity treats, gifts, hugs, or anything!" Ben yelled from the other side.

"Please, Ben, everyone is worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you. Can't I at least talk to you?"

"No!" Ben stubbornly replied, already falling face-first on the bed.

Sighing, Dana leaned her back on the door and gently sat down in sadness. She didn't like having one of her best friends unhappy.

"I wish there was something to help cheer Ben up," Dana muttered quietly to herself.

Macy went to Dana, took a knee, and placed a hand on the black haired girl's shoulder with the other hand holding both the violin and bow instrument.

"Maybe Frankenstrike is right. We should just let Ben be and wait until he's ready," Macy replied.

"But what if he doesn't? He might be so depressed that he'll never leave the room. Maybe even miss Christmas," Dana said, growing more anxious on the thought about celebrating her first Christmas without her first friend. "We have to do something!"

"What? Cookies and hugs didn't seem to work," Macy pointed out.

Suddenly, Dana looked at the instrument in Macy's hand and got an idea that made her gasp. "I know! What about some positive Christmas music? That should help brighten up his attitude and get him out of his room!"

"Christmas music, huh? That's actually not a bad idea. But where are we going to find some music to play loud enough for Ben to hear?" Macy asked, only to see the smile in Dana's face on what she was thinking and stood up. "…Oh, no. No, no! I am not gonna play that you-know-what instrument in front of anyone! They'll make fun of me if they see me playing that!"

"Come on, Macy. Please? Ben needs to be cheered up. Besides, you're not going to be performing _in front_ of him. Just outside his door," Dana reasoned, getting back on her feet. "And if someone does show up, I'll let you know."

Groaning, Macy lowered her head and walked near the door. "Ugh. Okay. But not one word to the others."

"My lips are sealed. Thank you, Macy!" Dana squealed in happiness and gave the Brunette a hug before letting go to keep a lookout.

"I'm gonna regret doing this," Macy muttered, getting into position.

Taking a deep breath, Macy closed her eyes and began playing 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' with her violin. She let her mind cancel out any distractions and played wherever the bow took her.

Dana, while being on lookout, really admired Macy's violin playing. She really wished that her tough friend would be less self-conscious about doing it in front of people.

Unbeknownst to anyone, although the music was not bringing Ben up, it had seemed to caught the attention of someone else.

* * *

Inside Ben's room, the young hero laid in his bed, depressed. He didn't hear any music as he was mentally scolding himself, thinking how miserable his life is no matter what time of year. The sadness gripped his heart and squeezed it tight. Very tight.

As a tear fell streamed down his cheek, a pink glow came to the room, causing Ben to react fast and turn around. He gasped at what he saw.

From the small opening from Ben's window, a little fairy crawled through the small opening of Ben's window. She appeared to have long, wavy pastel pink hair, purple eyes, fair skin, and white ballet ribbons all over her arms and legs. Her outfit was a purple ballet outfit and glittery purple wings.

"Whoa..." Ben breathed, as the adorable fairy landed in front of him on his bed. She smiled up at him and raised her toothpick-like arms. She began dancing and twirling to the sound of the beautiful music.

Ben watched, mesmerized by the mythical creature's graceful dance. The little fairy twirled and spun like a natural born ballerina. Ben began to smile for the first time all day.

When the music stopped, the fairy took a bow and Ben clapped his hands, delighted by her powerful performance.

Dana, in her Ectonurite form, came through the door. "Ben! Are you clapping?!" she asked excitedly. When she hovered over to the hero, she gasped when she saw the ballerina fairy. "A FAIRY!"

When the fairy saw Dana, her face filled with terror. She let out a scream so loud, so ear-splitting, Ben and Dana immediately covered their ears.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP HERE?!" Snare-oh boomed, immediately coming up stairs to hear someone screaming.

"Nothing! I wasn't playing anything, I swear!" Macy immediately shouted in slight panic and getting rid of the evidence by tossing the violin plus bow down the hall very far and hard.

"Ow!" someone from a distance cried, after falling forward from that flying object.

Macy tried to keep cool, believing that her violin playing was that bad before hurrying inside Ben's room by kicking the door open.

"What is going on here?!" Macy nearly shouted, only to become surprised to see the screaming wasn't coming from Ben but from an actual tiny fairy. "Uh, is that a real-life fairy?" she questioned while pointing at the terrified winged creature.

"A cute real-life fairy, yes," Dana answered, still covering her earholes from the screaming. The fairy took off in terror.

Swampfire stormed into the room with bow and violin stuck in his head. "WHO THREW THIS AT MY HEAD?!" The alien was caught off guard when a flash of purple pierced through his chest. He giggled. "Hey! That tickles!"

"After that fairy!" Ben shouted as he hopped off the bed and followed the fairy. Dana followed right behind Ben. Macy was going to follow them until a green hand grabbed her arm.

Macy stiffly turned her head around to see a frowning Swampfire looking down at her. "I assume you're responsible for this?" He pointed to the violin lodged in his head.

"No!" Macy replied immediately, shaking her head.

But the Methanosian wasn't buying it. "You know what I do to people who won't talk?"

Macy gulped.

* * *

On the other wing of the mansion, Ben was chasing the frightened fairy. But he soon lost sight of her thanks to the creature's fast flying.

As soon as Ben stopped running, Dana crashed right behind him. "BEN! Did you catch the fairy?!"

"No..." Ben groaned as he pulled himself up. He looked down and saw something sparkling. It was a trail of pink glitter. Ben picked up a pinch. "I think this is fairy dust."

Wildmutt came around the corner and perked up instantly when he saw Ben. He happily pounced on the boy and started licking his face.

"Heeheeheehee! Hey! Easy, boy!" Ben giggled as the licking tickled him.

Dana smiled. "Wildmutt's been dying to see you all day, Ben! He really missed you!"

Ben laughed even harder when Wildmutt licked his ears. "Okay! Okay! Just make him stop!"

But Dana won't let Ben get away. He needed a good laugh. She used her tentacles to restrain the hero's arms and pin him down. "Someone needs a tummy tickle!"

Wildmutt nodded before lifting up Ben's shirt and started tickling the boy smack dab in the middle of his tummy.

Panic came across Ben's face before a smile started to show. "Must...resist...t-tummy...tickle!" Ben tittered before breaking out in full-blown laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As Ben laughed, his leg shaked just like Wildmutt's when his tummy gets tickled, much to his and Dana's delight.

The fairy peeked around the corner and saw Ben being helplessly tickled by an orange beast while the ghost that frightened her was holding him down. The beast stopped tickling and snuggled against Ben's chest before licking his cheek.

The more the fairy watched, the more astounded she became. These monsters weren't harming the boy, but cheering him up. The fairy carefully approached the odd group of friends.

"Hey! It's you!" Ben said, noticing the fairy. He smiled and offered his hand. "It's okay, these guys are harmless. They're my friends."

The timid little fairy gulped. It sounded like a pleasant little squeak. She gently sat in Ben's palm just as Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, and Ghostfreak came toward them.

Seeing the alien monsters caused the fairy to scream again, forcing everyone to cover their ears and the fairy took off again.

"WAIT!" Ben shouted, chasing the fairy all over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Macy bound in Swampfire's vines being tickle tortured by the alien.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Macy laughed as the vines tickled her armpits and sides.

"If you want me to stop, then tell me the truth about the violin." said Swampfire with his arms crossed and a no-nonsense look on his face. "Or you'll be tickled forever!" Of course, Swampfire would never tickle Macy forever. But it was the perfect threat to make her confess.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! I THREW THE VIOLIN!" Macy yelled with laughter. "IT WAS MEHEEHEEHEEEE!"

Swampfire made the vines seize their tickling and free Macy. "So, you play the violin?"

Macy nodded as she laid on the floor, panting from exhaustion. She looked up and saw the alien smiling. She waited for him to laugh at her, but he helped her up and gave her the violin instead. "I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of, Macy. Your talent shouldn't be a buried secret."

"You really think so?" Macy looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "They won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not." Swampfire said assuringly. "You should know us better by now." He smiled. "How's about playing a little holiday tune, Maestro?"

Macy smiled back. "Have a seat." She got her bow ready and was about to play until the fairy whizzed by Macy's head by mere inches.

 **SPLAT!**

The fairy was stuck within Swampfire's chest. She kicked her little legs in a feeble attempt to break free.

"Not gonna break through me again." said Swampfire. He pulled the fairy out of his body and held her tightly.

"Swampfire! Good catch!" Ben said. He saw the fairy squeal and struggle in Swampfire's hand.

"Are you alright, little one?" Snare-oh cooed as he and his comrades gathered around the fairy. The fairy squeaked and began to uncork another horrified scream.

"STOP THAT!" Ben shouted as the scream reached his ears.

The fairy, as well as, everyone froze by Ben's outburst.

"You don't have to be afraid!" Ben told the fairy. "They're trying to help you feel better but you're just ignoring them!" He paused, a familiar feeling came upon him. "Just like I was..."

Swampfire kindly released the fairy. She glided over to Ben with a very understanding look on her face.

Acting on a hunch, Dana whispered an idea in Macy's ear.

With a nod, Macy began playing 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy'.

As the music played, the fairy's body shimmered with a warm pink glow and began to dance in the air.

Everyone gathered together to watch the fairy dance her beautiful ballet. She glided, twirled, and spun like the air was her own ballroom.

It was magical. Christmas magical.

When the music ended, Ben and all the aliens cheered and applauded for the fairy.

"That was beautiful!" Ghostfreak said, clapping.

"Amazing!" said Ben.

"WOW! This little one is like a real sugar plum fairy!" said

Ben blinked. "Wait. Are you really a sugar plum fairy?!" he asked the fairy, to which she nodded. That's when Ben finally put the pieces together. "So...when Macy was playing that song on her violin, that's when you came along. Right?"

The fairy nodded. "And when you saw me in my room, all sad and angry, you wanted to cheer me up."

The fairy nodded.

Snare-oh put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "See, Ben? Everyone wants to help you. It's not out of pity, but out of love."

"Yeah," said Dana. "We all love you, Ben." She hugged the boy. Everyone, including the sugar plum fairy, gave Ben a big, warm, holiday hug.

Ben sniffled, a tear came down the cheek. "I love you guys, too."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The gang of friends went downstairs to see who was there. When they opened the door, Ben was more than surprised to see Sandra, Carl, and grandpa Max with arms full of presents.

"MOM?!" Ben nearly shouted. Sandra was standing on her two legs! Her cast was gone! Overjoyed, he glomped Sandra in a big hug. "I thought your ankle was broken!"

"Actually, Ben. Your mother's ankle wasn't broken after all!" said Carl. "There was a hair on the x-ray and it was just a minor sprain."

"And they had my cast removed today!" Sandra said. "It was a miracle!"

"A Christmas miracle." Ben said below his breath. He looked over to his grandpa, who was holding a box. "So, why are you here, grandpa?" he asked rather shyly.

"Well...Ben," Max rubbed the back of his head. "I know I've been kind of harsh before. You did your best and we caught the bad guys. And, well, it's Christmas. And I made a little something for you." He opened the box to reveal a surprisingly delicious looking pie. "It's a chocolate peanut butter pie. Rachel and Sasha taught me how to make it."

Max paused when he saw his grandson wiping tears from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy!" Ben said with a trembling voice.

Sandra kissed her son's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Ben."

Ben embraced his mom tightly. "Merry Christmas, Mom."

In the living room, everyone sat together as Macy got her violin ready and the sugar plum fairy was ready to dance. Macy began to play her violin and opened her mouth to sing.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

 _All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

 _Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby_

The mansion was filled with cheers, tears, and applause. Macy and the fairy high-fived and took a bow.

Ben hugged the fairy. "Thanks for showing up at my window. You and everyone else made this the best Christmas ever."

The sugar plum fairy kissed Ben right on the cheek. Ben truly was blessed. Even in his darkest times, no matter how bad things are for him, the people he loves, friends old and new, always help him through his sadness.

Not just on Christmas, but every day of the year.

* * *

 **There's always something magical about the bond forged by love, laughter, and joy. Making someone smile with your generosity and making miracles happen. Never leave anyone in the dark, especially on Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas to all, and to all a blessed night :)**


End file.
